Cruisin' In The Landmaster
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Peach Toadstool, Lady Palutena, Amy Rose, and Toadette all get hungry, but when Palutena summons a Landmaster, it makes more trouble than the girls bargained for. How will they traverse through their quest for food? Will they learn something and bond together in the name of love? Maybe, likely. Will they fart? Of course they will, it's a Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Peach Toadstool, Lady Palutena, Amy Rose, and Toadette were all hanging out with each other on the rooftop of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, which was located in Earthbound's Onett as the mansion was looking southward, being on the northern side as it overlooked the entire town and the stage. Princess Peach Toadstool's stomach growled as she gasped, placing her hands on her grumbling belly as the three other girls noticed, with them sitting on top of the rooftop, looking to the south as they were enjoying the beautiful, Spring like weather.

"Oh my, my tummy is making a rumbly!" Peach stated as she faced the other three.

Amy Rose's stomach growled too, with the pink female anthropomorphic hedgehog chuckling nervously as she blushed in embarrassment, placing her hands on her face. "Golly, I think I'm hungry too."

Toadette's stomach growled in addition, hers being higher pitched, but still deep pitched in general. Toadette lifted up her pink dress to see her stomach rumbling, blinking as she lifted down her dress afterwards. "I'm famished! We should get something sweet!"

And finally, to complete the group, Lady Palutena's stomach growled, hers being the deepest pitched due to her being a goddess. Palutena, however, simply had her arms wrapped around the back of her head, smiling as she had a devious smile on her face, of which was usually when she intended to make a prank. "I know just where we can find some food to satisfy us!"

"_Really?_" Peach, Amy, and Toadette chimed, all of the pink clad girls looking at the green haired Kid Icarus goddess.

"Yep, and I just know how to do it... in style!" Palutena stated as she slammed her staff on the rooftop, summoning a giant green colored Landmaster as she opened the cockpit, with there being enough room for four girls. Seeing as how she summoned it herself, obviously Palutena took the steering wheel, while Peach, Amy, and Toadette all were in the side and the back, the cockpit closing as the green Landmaster hovered off the rooftop of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion and headed southward towards Onett.

"So what's the point of riding in this tank?" Amy asked as they were all sitting on comfortable small sofas.

Palutena chuckled as she pulled one of the levers, turning to Amy. "For convenience. After all, there's nothing more styling than a giant friggin' tank." She then accidentally caused the Landmaster to fire a bright blue laser, which hit the building in front of it as it caused it to explode.

"Gosh, I sure hope that no one was in that building," Toadette admitted as she placed her hands on her face, feeling slightly bad.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Palutena remarked as she pressed a green button, causing two lasers to blast out from the back of the Landmaster, setting several trees on fire.

"We are so gonna be in deep shit," Peach admitted with a giggle as Palutena continued to accidentally cause damage to the village of Onett, with the various people living in the community feeling starting to panic as they noticed this giant ass tank destroying everything in its path.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach Toadstool, Lady Palutena, Amy Rose, and Toadette were all still inside the green colored Landmaster, with Palutena driving the giant tank as they were unintentionally destroying Earthbound's Onett.

"S-so, does anyone know a g-good sandwich shop?" Toadette remarked as she stuttered her words, due to the fact that she, Amy, and Peach were bouncing around the cockpit, mainly because all three pink clad girls were lightweight.

"Sandwiches? I thought we were getting sweets!" Peach exclaimed as she groaned in pain, due to being tall.

"Calm your panties, children. I'm taking a shortcut!" Palutena stated as she spun the wheel like crazy, causing the Landmaster to make crazy spins as everyone screamed inside.

"Wahh! My head is spinning!" Amy exclaimed as she placed her hands on her head, her face turning green. "Now I know how Tails felt during_ Sonic Heroes!_"

The Landmaster stopped spinning as it faced the western direction, flashing bright, rainbow colors around as it then went into hyper drive, instantly zipping through the tunnel, leaving nothing but a wrecked, ruin road and flames behind as the entire town of Onett looked like a war zone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion, Princess Daisy was wondering where her best friend forever was, when she bumped into Shulk, who was eating some humble pie.<p>

"Oof! Oh, hey Shulk." Daisy remarked as she folded her arms together, glancing at the pie, which was of pineapple flavor. "Feeling it?"

"Oh, I'm really feeling it!" Shulk happily responded as he munched down on the pie, wiping his mouth with his right arm. "This pie, that is! It feels so good, and it fills you up for the rest of the day!"

"So I see." Daisy remarked as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Have you seen Peach anywhere?"

"I think... she was on the rooftop with Palutena and two girls I'm not familiar with." Shulk remarked as he headed down the hallway, continuing to enjoy his pineapple pie.

Daisy murmured as she rubbed her chin with her right hand. "The rooftop? Wonder what would influence Peach to go up there..." She shrugged as she headed to the rooftop, not aware of the strange events that were currently occurring to Peach, or the other three girls. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Palutena, Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, and Toadette were all still inside the Landmaster as they were going through a tunnel, the giant tank ramming the various vehicles going into the direction it was coming from and alongside it, the tunnel itself beginning to collapse.

"So where are we going?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands on Palutena's lap.

"To the sandwich shop, duh!" Palutena replied as she turned to Toadette and smiled.

"I thought we were getting some sweets to fluff ourselves with cuteness!" Peach complained as he flailed her arms about.

Amy rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on Peach's shoulders. "Oh settle down, Peach, we're all already cute enough!"

Palutena nodded in agreement to Amy's statement. "Yes. Let's just focus on getting to our destination."

"So, as I just asked a minute ago, where are we going, anyway?" Toadette remarked as she dusted off her pink shirt.

"We're about to find out!" Palutena exclaimed as she took a glance at the GPS, to see that they were heading towards a warp portal that would take them straight to Pokemon's Lumoise City in the Kalos region.

* * *

><p>Princess Daisy was back at the Smash Mansion on the rooftop, wondering if Peach really has present here or not. She murmured as she had her arms folded together, shaking her head.<p>

"Well, I don't see Peach anywhere. Maybe I should check up on Zelda to see if she knows anything." Daisy remarked as she turned around, only to bump into Jigglypuff. "Ahh! Jigglypuff, what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Jigglypuff remarked as she took a glance at Daisy, looking up to her, face to face. "This is where I come to do my singing outside my room, for all of nature to here! So what's your excuse?"

Daisy folded her arms together as she sighed, shaking her head as she glanced back down at Jigglypuff. "I'm looking for Peach, but I can't find her anywhere. Know where she might be?"

Jigglypuff took a moment to think as she somehow folded her puffy arms together. "Hmm... now that you mentioned it, Peach borrowed my nurse cap to fit her nurse outfit to help Dr. Mario out. But she hasn't returned it back."

"Well, then we can look for her together." Daisy pointed out as she smiled, glancing at Jigglypuff, who shrugged in agreement as they went back into the mansion, to search for Peach, unaware that she was in another wacky adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

"Peach, Palutena!" Princess Daisy and Jigglypuff called out as they were going through the cafeteria, having already searched every hallway as they were starting to get a bit tired.

"Ugh... we still haven't seen those gassy gals anywhere. Just where could they be?" Jigglypuff remarked as she puffed herself up, feeling exhausted.

Daisy sighed as she placed her right hand on her face, shaking her head. "If I have any idea, I'd wager... their either in their rooms, or you know, IN THE BATHROOM!"

"So happy!" Yoshi exclaimed as he was drinking some caprisun, walking into the cafeteria as he walked past Daisy and Jigglypuff. "Grab some more toilet paper!"

Yoshi then screamed as Dark Pit and Lucas began attacking him, with Shadow The Hedgehog laughing as he was drinking Diet Dr. Thunder with Wolf O' Donnell and Mewtwo. Both Daisy and Jigglypuff had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Don't ask." Lucario stated as he was munching on a chocolate bar, with Daisy and Jigglypuff nodding in agreement as they then decided to check the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I can't stop!" Lady Palutena exclaimed to the other girls as she was still driving the Landmaster, accidentally flattening the Animal Crossing town of Smashville, causing major mayhem.<p>

"All we needed was a sandwich shop to find!" Toadette exclaimed as she could feel her stomach eating herself, groaning.

"Ooh, I need the bathroom!" Princess Peach Toadstool exclaimed as she let out a squeaky high pitched fart, of which the high pitched gas was rare for the pink clad blonde human princess to let out.

"How do you need the bathroom? We don't even have anything in our tummies!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she glared at Peach, but also upset at Palutena for destroying the homes and stores of the innocent Animal Crossing folk.


End file.
